Warp
by Superdriver3
Summary: When Robin jumps universes with the villain Warp she comes face to face with a different Batman. She needs his help and the help of his "kids" to find Warp, but trouble arises when Warp recruits their Gotham's villains to kill her making him trickier to find. *Sucky summary* Rated T for language


**Please Read***

**Hello everyone I've come back to fanfiction writing! **

**Inspired by the Teen Titans episode "How long is forever" I have made my own story using YJ and Batman. My OC of YJ Robin-Danielle Wayne. Without further ado here is "Warp" I've published this before but then scraped it but I wanted to post it again so plz enjoy! And I suck at writing fight scenes, but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or Batman. I only own my ideas and ocs **

"_No you can't leave me!" Danielle screamed at the top of her lungs no doubt bursting Bruce's ear drums. "Dani I'm sorry, but I have to go on this business trip to Japan, I've cancelled twice already." Bruce told her. He tried once more to pry his 12 year old from his body, but the attempts were futile as she only held on tighter if that was possible. He sighed in annoyance and called for Alfred, "Alfred! I need your help now!" Bruce shouted pulling at Dani in another attempt to pry her off. Seconds later Alfred appeared in the entrance way, "What in the world is the meaning of this noise?" Alfred asked in a no-nonsense tone and crossed his arms disapprovingly at his two "children". "Alfred you have to help me get Danielle off of me so I can make my flight." Bruce told him, "Master Bruce why is prying the little miss off of you such a challenge? Honestly…" Alfred shook his head and made his way over to the father and daughter. _

"_No, I don't want you to leave!" Dani pleaded to her father as she was in a losing battle of making him stay, now with Alfred and Bruce in a tag team. Bruce took her hands from his shoulders and Dani was finally fully in Alfred's arms after a solid five minutes. Alfred made sure to keep a tight hold on the girl in his arms, so that Bruce wouldn't be kept any later than he was. "It's only for three days Princess and when I get back on Sunday we can do anything or I'll buy you anything you want." Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the last thing Bruce said and of course Bruce noticed and reworded himself, "Well I'll buy stuff within a reasonable limit." He said and looked at Alfred for approval and relaxed when he got it. Danielle pouted in Alfred's arms and gave Bruce her best puppy eyes hoping to make him cave, but sighed dejectedly when he pecked her forehead avoiding her face. "Be good and be careful on your mission, I will be expecting perfect results." And with that Bruce was out the door. Alfred set Dani down and patted her head, "Cheer up little miss before you know it Master Bruce will be back, now you better attend your mission."_

"And that's why I was late." Robin whispered to Kid Flash as they made their way with the rest of the team to the Bioship. "Wow Del, you sure are clingy." KF joked trying to quiet his giggles, "Hey don't judge me!" Robin said a little louder than the whisper they talked in, but it only caused Wally to giggle louder.

* * *

English Time Museum- UK

"What a glorious sight the Universal Time Clock! Finally you'll be mine so I can finally conquer the universes." Time Traveler villain "Warp" as he liked to go by took the clock into his hands and stared adoringly at the universe jumping clock he traveled through time to find. He pressed his chest plate and placed the clock in it. Cackling laughter froze Warp in his place as he peered around himself to locate the sound, "Whoever you are show yourself?!" he shouted in the silent, dark museum.

He turned and turned around hastily trying to locate the cackling laughter that seemed to mock his plans. "You know you're doing it wrong with the stealing part, because villains steal money not old clocks in a museum, unless you're the Clock King." Warp turned behind himself to see the team. "Oh it's just children I actually thought you were a threat!" Warp barked with a laugh, "Oh he wants a threat, let's show him what a threat we are." Artemis lowly growled as she readied her bow.

"Oophf!" Warp groaned as he looked at the "Children" whooping his caboose all over the English museum. "Ok…it seems I have underestimated you children after all" he said getting up to face them once more, "Give up Warp you have no way of winning this fight." Aqualad told him, "Perhaps, but I have an advantage." Confuse expressions crossed all of their faces, but changed once Warp shot beams at all of them from both of his small cannons knocking the team back. "Now if you excuse me I must go conquer universes." He pressed the button on his chest plate to make the clock work and open up a portal, "So long children." Warp said giving a half wave to the team. Robin looked up and instinct took over her mind and she sprang up to her feet and ran for the villain. Warp took a step into the portal before he felt pressure on his back pushing him forward. They both disappeared into the portal just as Aqualad jumped to try and save the youngest member, but fail to do so. He tumbled over and looked back to see where the portal was, "Robin!"

"Where did they go?" Superboy asked, "I think the bigger question is what universe they went to." Zatanna stated. "We have to tell the league tell…Batman." Miss Martian said with a shiver. Artemis as everyone else worried about what happened to their little bird, but when she faced Wally he seemed out of it. "Hey Kid Flash snap out of it!" she shouted hitting his shoulder; Kid jumped and looked at the archer. He looked down and spoke lowly to his team, "We gotta get Rob back, we've just gotta."

* * *

Clocks, clocks, clock galore all different kinds that held a universe behind. "Let go of me girl!" Warp demanded as he tried to fight off the Girl Wonder. "No, give back the clock!" she said struggling with him. Robin was finally able to reach down and grab the clock out of the socket; Warp screamed no at her as they were ripped apart and thrown into different directions. Robin screamed as she fell faster and faster and finally landing on cold hard ground.

She groaned as she stood to stand on shaky legs, "Owww my butt." She said rubbing it, "Huh? I'm back in the Batcave." She looked at the huge computer she was far too familiar with. "Warp is a crummy villain that old clock just zipped me back home." She took no more than three steps when she deflected an oncoming batarang; she looked to see where it came from noticing a darken silhouette.

"What are you and how in the hell did you get in here?" the silhouette asked her, "Me? No guy how did you possibly get in here?" she asked pointing at him. The silhouette jumped down from wherever and revealed a kid with black hair wearing a white and black suit. "I'll ask you again, where did you come from insect?" he sneered at her, "Not until you tell me where you came from Mr. Mime this is the freaking Batcave." She shot back with a glare. He tightened his jaw and bared his teeth at her, "Wrong answer." He said and ran at her.

Robin dodged and proceeded to flip away from him after the kick he sent at her, but he was fast and came at her once more with a roundhouse kick. She caught his ankle and his eyes widened for a split second at her quickness; she took a step and threw him on the ground while sitting on his back. She pulled both of his arms behind his back and sat on his legs so he couldn't move, "Let go of me!" he yelled struggling. "Why would I let you go when you attacked me? And I wanna know how you got into the Batcave guy."

"Grrr! Who are you girl?" he yelled at her, "How about you stop yelling and how could you not know me I'm Robin Girl Wonder." She told him. He stopped struggling and said something quietly that she couldn't hear, "What? Speak up Mr. Mime." He didn't say anymore, but started up his struggle again. _"I have to give it to him he's pretty strong, like who feeds him? He's even bigger than me, but everyone's kinda bigger than me, although he should realize who he's dealing with. Wait am I getting higher?" _Robin stopped her inner conversation to notice the guy leaning back on his knees and lifting her off the ground with his arms still bounded by her. He looked like he was about to buck her off, but she released him at the last moment and flipped backwards until she reached the staircase. "Come back here girl!" he called the retreating Girl Wonder.

Robin made it to the top of the staircase and slipped through the entrance of the grandfather clock, before he could make a move up the staircase.

"Alfred?!" she yelled over and over through the den to the kitchen until she spotted him in the dining room and ran up to him. "Alfred! There's someone in the Batcave, how could someone possibly get in the-"she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed six other persons in the room.

"Who are you people and why are you in my house?!" she shouted at them; Alfred tapped Robin's shoulder which caught her attention and she looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

**Welp this is totally whelming! Ok that was lame, anyway…Robin has jumped universes with Warp on the loose; now to see what happens next! Yeah I like kinda rushed this, but it's gonna better I promise. R&R and enjoy! (")=^_^=(")**


End file.
